Masayo Washio
Masayo Washio is a character in Just Cause 2. Name The mission info and subtitles call him Masayo, but his PDA page calls him Masa'i'''o. The latter is assumed to be an error. Masayo produces less internet search results, but it's mentioned to be a real Japanese name by Wikipedia. However, some languages (examples Arabic and Chinese) do not have an official way to directly "translate" the pronunciations into any alphabet. This results in some words often having different spelling in any alphabet-based language. In those cases, both are considered correct. Personal info According to Jade Tan, his "''motto is said to be - 'pain is good, death is better'." Career Masayo Washio has lived in the shadow of his great warrior father Etsuo Washio since childhood. Like his father, Washio joined the army at 15. But so far for him, there have been no battles, no glory. Japan's peacetime army has acted only to save earthquake survivors. But the tune is changing. China will soon be on the march - and the Japanese government is sharp enough to know that if they don't make a stand now they will be washed away with Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore and the rest before the US and Russia dare call a halt to the expansion. So Japan's army is being secretly re-awakened. Panau is going to be the line in the sand. But it must appear at first to be a popular rebellion. Which is why Washio has forged an alliance with Sri Irawan and his tribesmen. By promising them independence on the New Panau, the Japanese will use their might to take the reins of the government. And once in power, the large indigenous Japanese population can be directed to vote for secession to Japan. He served long after World War II and probably wouldn't know anything about the facility on Hantu Island. However, he still uses some of the battle cries used by the Imperial Japanese Army on Hantu Island by the Imperial Japanese Army. His specialty was satellite-guided missiles. By the time of the mission "Three Kings", he was no longer directly working for the Japanese military, so it's unknown if those missiles belong to the Japanese military. However, he was representing the nation of Japan. He was killed by Rico Rodriguez and Tom Sheldon during the mission Three Kings. He uses an Assault Rifle and his special "satellite" guided missiles as weapons. He, along with Alexander Mirkov, spawn unlimited bodyguards, meaning they continuously re-spawn after you kill them. Trivia *He is the oldest character in the game. Gallery Note: Any photos uploaded from User:SpartanEditor777 contain graphical modifications for the environment. The photos shown do not change the course of the missions, the layout of the map, or anything that affects gameplay from its retail state. Masayo Washio You Finally Came.jpg|"YOU FINALLY CAME!" Masayo Washio On-Stage 1.jpg|Smug, yet arrogant. Masayo Washio On-Stage 2.jpg Masayo Washio Points at Rico.jpg|Masayo threatening Rico with his Satellite-Guided Missiles. Masayo Washio Dramatic Monogatri Hitagi-like neck twist LOL.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 2